Falling In Love
by laurenscissorhandss
Summary: Thorin/Female!Reader fanfiction. Gandalf is your grandpa, you can't control your powers, and Fili and Kili keep teasing you about Thorin. Also dwarfs like taking their shirts off and it's making you quite uncomfortable. Especially Thorin. R&R. Post-Smaug, going on quest when you fall out of the sky. I know that Gandalf cannot have a grandchild, but go with it okay? Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Enjoy. This is my first Thorin/Female!Reader fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

You're just walking, when it happens. You just step on a loose crack in the pavement and then-*BAM*- you're falling through the sky, getting closer and closer to the green forest that has somehow appeared below you. Then you're tumbling through the trees, scratching yourself and grimacing when your shoulder lands of the trunk of a rather large tee determined to get in your way. Your hand moves quickly to cup it as pain spreads through your shoulder, taking it away and revealing it to be covered in blood. You shrug your shoulder, ignoring the increasing pain and cover it with your sports bra strap, suddenly realizing that you were only in your running kit.

You become aware of your increasing speed and brace yourself for the ground, nearer and nearer, but then you notice the gaggle of...men? Below you, chatting and armed with...Weapons? Your blood runs cold, they could hurt you, kill you, and where are you?

You didn't enter the clearing as quietly as you would have hoped. The men jumped up, pointing at you, though most stayed still and stared up and you with widening eyes.

And then- you landed.

Instead of the hard ground, you land in soft fur and warm arms.

Bracing yourself you look up and are surprised by the most piercing eyes you have ever seen staring intently back at you, flickering as they blinked and narrowed as they inspected your face.

You did the same, tearing your eyes away and inspecting his face yourself, noticing his braided hair, streaked with silver, and his cheekbones and his chiselled features, and his beard and his gorgeous, beautiful lips that parted slightly ans his perfect eyes noticed you staring an-

No, No no. You didn't know this man and looking around you suddenly noticed the company that stared as you with slight confusion and curiosity from falling out of the sky and that they were now straddling one of the men there.

You jumped up, pushing the man who held you away.

"Who are you?"

His voice cut through the tension like a knife and was velvety and laced with underlying concern, noticing the way your left arm hung limply by your side. However you ignored him and spun around noticing that you were cornered in a circle by these strange men. You noticed a man dressed in grey robes leaning against a tree, with a...staff?...and grey hair hanging limply, you recognise him but ignore the feeling and look away. You divert your eyes towards the man who caught you as he repeats his question.

"Who are you?"

This time his voice sounded suspicious and you noticed his hand reaching down towards his sword and drawing it out. Your eyes widen as he places in under your chin and glares at you.

"Thorin, leave her alone. Y/N, welcome back home." They man dressed in grey leaves the shadows and you recognise him immediately, your confidence returning and pushing 'Thorins' sword away, running over to him.

"Grandpa!" You run over to him and embrace him in a hug.

He lets out a low chuckle, and you notice the other men's eyes widening even more, if possible. Thorins sword lowered, however he didn't sheath it back again, still wary of you.

"Grandpa, where have you been? You just disappeared! I missed you, you know. I knew you hadn't died, and I told them that." Tears well up in your eyes and you noticed the men's eyes looking awkwardly away, but you're too far in to stop now. "Father hit me again, he told me that if I didn't get it into me that you had died, he would beat it into me."

Gandalf's eyes soften and he pulls you in for another hug. Your skin becomes cold and you feel let out your feelings that have been cooped up inside of you and cry. Finally you stop and dry your eyes, massaging your wounded shoulder and turning away. You lean up to look into Gandalf's eyes.

"Who are these people?"

He grins, and points to each one in turn.

"They're all dwarves, Y/N. That one there is Dwalin, then Bofur..." Gandalf trailed off, as each dwarf in turn gave a slight wave or smile, already warming up to you at the prospect of knowing you as Gandalf's grand-daughter.

"...and Thorin, king in exile." Thorin nodded his head at you.

"King!?" You exclaim, raising your eyebrows.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Thorin asked, cocking one eyebrow and narrowing his eyes in annoyance, however the smirk on his lips reassured you that everything was okay.

"Well...aren't you supposed to be ruling a kingdom or something?" You look at him from under your dark eyelashes and he lets out a low, hearty chuckle.

"That is where the 'in exile' part comes in, you know."

"Oh..." You blush and look away, ignoring the laughing dwarves.

"Hey, Y/N, we don't mean any offence."

"Yeah, we all love you really."

"Even though you've only known me for like 10minutes?" You raise your eyebrows at the two you remember as Fili and Kili.

"Sure." They answered together and the three of you shared a smile.

"I have a feeling you're going to fit perfectly in here, Y/N." said Gandalf. You smile weakly at him, hand going up to your wound again.

This time Thorin notices.

"Let me see your shoulder." His commanding voice forced you to look at him and strangely enough, make your way over to him, and removing your strap from your wound.

He hisses and moves your hair out of the way to get a look at it. He inspects it and points out that it's almost sprained but luckily not. When he asks how you did it all you have to do is glance up at the thick trees for him to work it out. He rolls his eyes.

"Of course."

He bandages it and once you're all fixed up you suddenly realize just how close you are to him, your chest pressed up against him. You look up, and find his eyes staring right back at you. His eyes move down to stare at your chest, and a red blush covers you. You both step back and cough awkwardly at the same time, ignoring the knowing looks Fili and Kili send your way, and the chuckles Gandalf produces. Thorin clears his throat, looking back up from your chest up to your face.

"So are you a witch?"

"Well, kind of."

His eyes narrow. "What do you mean, kind of?"

"Grandpa hasn't taught me much, and I can't really control it very well."

When Gandalf had been in the mortal world of humans, he had showed you his powers and tried to produce some from you. However it took a while and when you got angry or sad, or any strong emotion, you couldn't control your powers and sometimes bad things happened. The magic had missed a generation in the family, and you were very powerful. Gandalf had told you of a time when you would finally join him in another world, destined for greatness. You were beginning to wonder when you could escape your world and join this one.

A feeling bubbled up inside of you, happiness.

And you began to glow.

"Oh...my..."

You didn't know who said that, too consumed with happiness.

Your eyes glowed a radiant white, and you let out a yell at being so happy. Then something began to happen, a rumbling coursed through the ground and howls echoed through the air. Immediately you stopped glowing and instead felt your skin become cold, a sign of fear.

"What...what was that?"

The dwarfs were so shocked at your powers, that none of them answered, not even Thorin who was staring at you with admiration and confusion.

"That, my dear, is the sound of Orcs." Gandalf answered, and suddenly it dawned on you, your blood running cold. He had told you about them.

"What do we do?" Your voice shook as you spoke.

"We run." Answered Thorin, turning around grabbing your freezing hand and sprinting, the other Dwarves following.

Thank god you were in your running kit.

A/N: Cliffhanger! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ooh, the Orc's are chasing them!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Your feet pound against the ground, and your breath is coming in deep, laboured breaths, and you know that if Thorin was to let go of your hand you would fall. You're glad he doesn't. If anything he holds on tighter when he notices you faltering behind the group.

Searing pains rush up your leg, and you squeak and Thorin suddenly stops. But a moment later, you're both moving again. Oh yeah, that's right, he's picked you up.

Daring a glance behind you, you scream as you see one of those wolf-monster things nearing the company, an Orc on it's back roaring obscenities at the lot of you. You duck as it throws a dagger, even though it wasn't aiming for you. You wince as it nips Kili's shoulder embeds itself in a tree not too far away.

Thorin chucks you off of his shoulder, glaring at you.

"Stay here."

You reach out to protest, you could help him. You shake your head as you realise the truth. You couldn't. No, no you couldn't.

You watched as Thorin took out two Orc's with one quick slash of his sword and stabbed an Orc that was about to hit Kili form behind. You watched Gandalf blast magic from his staff, blowing back Orcs that surrounded him, and sighed. They all had some sort of special talent in this group, something that made them unique, whereas you were just the witchling granddaughter of the grey wizard, who couldn't do magic for the life of her. Apart from your little scene earlier on, you hadn't even been able to change anything ever before.

You watched with hitched breath as Dwalin killed the last remaining Orc of the troupe and as Balin killed the wolf-thingy that it sat on. They both fell to the ground, almost collapsing on Nori, who jumped out of the way, glaring at a grinning Dwalin and Balin.

The dwarfs stood in a group, all apparently unharmed, apart from a few nicks and scrapes here and there. However they appeared elated from the fight and you watched, amused, as Thorin gave Fili and Kili a firm pat on their backs, causing them to fall forward, grabbing onto each other for support, and grinning manically at Thorin, who watched with a smirk at his nephews.

You stepped out from behind the tree, and everyone's gaze flickered to you as you walk over to the cluster of people. They all look at you with an unimpressed gaze, and quickly look away, noticing your discomfort.

Later that night, you're sitting by yourself on a log around a fire that the other dwarfs are crowded around, sharing bowls of soup and shouting and laughing rather loudly. You, in turn, sip from your own broth and murmur in appreciation as the hot liquid slides down your throat.

"So, Y/N, what did you think of the fight earlier on?"

Fili asks, directing his and everyone else's attention towards you. He flexed his muscles and you choke lightly on your food as he wiggles his eyebrows at you. It takes everything in you not to reply with some sort of sassy comment. Instead you shiver, and wrap your arms around yourself. They all notice.

"Are you cold?" Kili looks at you with raised eyebrows.

"Of course she is, she's practically in her underwear!"

You glare at Dori for that comment.

"It's true lass, here, use my coat and warm up a little bit, okay?"

You give Bombur a soft smile and nod in response, wrapping his warm, and slightly smelly, furry coat around yourself and go in for another spoonful of broth before sighing, noticing the quiet, and seeing all of the dwarfs eyes staring at you quizzically. Apart from Thorin. He was nowhere to be seen.

"So, are you in your underwear?" You sigh at Kili as he looks at you with, wide, pleading eyes and a cute little dimple appears in his cheek.

"No." You reply shortly.

"Well then what are you in?" Thorin's deep voice rumbles across the clearing and you look up to meet his gaze with wide eyes, taking in his form as he steps out of the woods and into the clearing where you had all made camp.

"My running kit."

"Your running kit?" Thorin's eyes narrow in disbelief.

"That is what I said, yes."

You raise your eyebrows at him, and smirk as a chorus of 'Ooohs' come up from the surrounding dwarfs. You smile, noticing your grandfather grinning knowingly at you, winking and then turning away.

"Excuse me, do not be rude, for you are in the company of Thorin, king in ex-"

You interrupt him, silencing him with a hand and a laugh.

"I know, I know."

"Good."

He plants a hand of your shoulder and stares into your eyes. You do the same. He looks at you with narrowed eyes, and lets out a deep throaty chuckle, and turns on his heel to disappear into the shadows again.

He leaves you with a warm, yet cold, feeling and you notice frost creeping up around where your sitting. You stand up suddenly, and you feel as though your blood has frozen. It was just, just the way he had _touched_ you.

You roll your eyes at yourself, and sit back down, willing for the frost to disappear now, and not to return unexpectedly again. To your surprise it does disappear, and you smile, glad at happily having a reign on your magic. Gandalf sees this and smiles. You notice but wonder where he is going when he follows Thorin off into the shadows. Something bugs you to go follow them, but you don't. Instead you focus your attention back on the company who are looking at you with expectant gazes.

All of a sudden, they all flex their muscles, and you are reminded by the current question at hand.

You look at them with one raised eyebrows.

"To answer your question, the battle was very impressive. You can all stop flexing now because as much as it's, um, enjoyable, it's kind of distracting."

You start off confident but fade out with a heated blush and a red face.

Fili and Kili jump up, high five and sit back down again.

"They are impressive, aren't they!?" Kili grins at you.

"Very good, I understand how they can be distracting at some times." Fili grins at you, then back to Kili, then back to you.

You roll your eyes at them, and bend back down to reach for your (now cold) bowl of unfinished broth.

You hear a whoop, and look up.

Fili and Kili are both staring at you.

"Nice rack you got there, Y/N!"

They yell at the same time, licking their lips at you and wiggling eyebrows in time to their tongues.

You try not to be turned on yet slightly horrified at the sight and instead stare at them with a passive look on your face, ignoring the laughter of the other dwarfs and looking up into the night sky.

"Is everything okay here?" Thorin's voice cut thought the tension and you winced at the angry tone of his voice. You looked back to the group to see Thorin standing behind Kili and Fili, gripping their shoulders in a vice-like grip that must hurt. They bow their heads and look slightly scared.

"Y/N?" He looks at you.

"E-Everything is fine."

"All right...If you say so." His disbelieving stare was sent your way, and you gulp. He still gives warning glares to Fili and Kili, who shrink at the scolding look.

You sign, and then smile. You might just fit in.

 **A/N: Please review, thanks for the favourites and views by the way!**


End file.
